


New, Old, Borrowed & Blue Balls

by JadeeM



Category: Horrible Bosses (Movies), Pinto拉郎, The Slap (TV)
Genre: Blue Balls, M/M, 假结婚, 弄假成真, 绿卡梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“事到如今，我只想和你弄假成真。”<br/>“噢闭嘴! 正面上我! ”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New, Old, Borrowed & Blue Balls

**Author's Note:**

> 具体来说，就是像题目那样几乎都在憋蛋蛋的故事。希望你们喜欢：-)

Nick Hinder不是第一次怀疑Rex Hanson了。事实上，Hanson家就没出过好人。他们前脚刚把Rex的老爸送进监狱，下一秒就发现Rex和一个疑似意大利黑手党的家伙有点儿不太正常的接触。

……准确地说是，他们接触得有点儿过分频繁了。让人不得不怀疑这家伙是否在暗中密谋着什么。例如——走私枪械、贩卖毒品、拐带儿童、绑架囚禁、建立邪教……

总而言之，联邦探员Hinder暗中咬牙，这次一定要让他捉到点儿什么把柄，好把这个欺上瞒下的Rex Hanson给扔进监狱操烂他的小基佬屁眼儿。要说他公报私仇他完全不在乎，实际上那都是Rex和他的老爹一样作孽地自投罗网罢了。

Hinder探员的桌子上现在铺满了Rex和那个神秘男人的照片，他们故意缩在没人的角落，脸色或凝重或痛苦，学过犯罪心理的每一个探员都知道那表情代表着隐藏的巨大的阴谋与不可告人的秘密。

上帝保佑美利坚，他一定要把老混球的小混球儿子扔进监狱最深处才罢休。

 

♥ ♥ ♥

Rex讨厌Harry，原因如下: 

第一，Harry Apostolou高大健壮的体格令他成为全美直男公敌，这家伙就是那种典型的混蛋——那种一进酒吧就抢走了80%女人的注意、剩下的20%会在打炮的时候叫想着他的模样达到高潮的混蛋。

其次，Rex Hanson是个彻底的 **直男** ，他想去酒吧泡妞好好地爽上一把，然而……结果如上所述

最重要的一点，Harry Apostolou霸道讨厌的性格让Rex几乎难以忍受，他赶跑了Rex身边所有的潜在发展对象，甚至包括那些Rex根本看不上眼的男人——再次重申，Rex是一个比箭还要直的直男——他和Harry结婚只不过是为了他该死的信托基金。

哈。是的。他答应了Harry Apostolou的有条件求婚。不管你信不信。他的老爸为他隐秘地存了一笔必须要结婚才能拿到手的巨款。现在Hanson家的资产被彻底查封之后，Rex必须要为自己的未来做出某种程度上的牺牲。

例如和这个看起来特别像两手沾血的黑手党的希腊佬结婚——假结婚。当然。Rex才不怕他，Rex Hanson就是那么有种。

 

♥ ♥ ♥

假结婚的条款里并不包括肉体接触。Rex对此和Harry的想法一模一样。虽说他并不介意有人能吸他的老二，当他婉转地表达自己的退让的时候，Harry的模样像是准备下一秒就会杀了他。

“我像是喜欢吸男人老二的人吗？嗯?”不带任何感情色彩的语句令Rex忍不住抖了抖。他忍不住往远离Harry那一侧的沙发挪了挪。

“老实说我非常好奇你是不是杀了人放了火才要偷渡过来避难的。”

Harry对Rex的猜想只是微微咧嘴。“保密原则，我的未婚夫。”

呸。

是的。未婚夫。Rex此刻正和Harry等待最后的结婚仪式。今天之内，Rex就能正式成为Harry的丈夫——同住一个屋檐下的冒牌丈夫。

“可我们至少需要了解一下对方，”Rex不满地撅嘴。倒不是他本人对这个家伙有多少兴趣。他可不想到时候被移民局的伙计戳穿马脚惹来一堆麻烦。“例如你的家人、你为什么要来美利坚——当然希腊政府破产是个很好的理由。”

Harry眯起双眼，“你没有看？”

“看……看什么？”每当Harry这样凝视着他的时候，Rex就会下意识地紧张。他结结巴巴地问，同时心想再也没有比他们更不像新婚夫夫的一对了。

Harry大概也有同感。他一把将Rex扯到身边，在他耳根处咬牙切齿地威胁，“我让律师给你发了一份文件，里面是法官可能会问你的问题以及答案。然后你现在在入场前十分钟告诉我你压根就没看。”Rex敏感地颤抖，忍不住呻吟了一声。“……What the fuck Rex ?”

Rex有些脸红，他只是下意识地张嘴叫出了声。“那是我的敏感点。”他心虚地辩解道。“非常非常敏感。”

Harry像是烫到手一般地放开了Rex并且冷哼出声，“至少我有一样东西可以在法官面前这么说了——我他妈的知道我未婚夫的敏感带。”

“Okay……冷静，我当然看了那份文件。别担心。我不会搞砸这件事，放心。”Rex才不会和高昂的雇佣金过不去。他也不会多嘴去问那笔钱是不是Harry积蓄里的最后一笔。反正Rex不是什么好人就是了。

“你在浪费我的时间，丈夫。”最后那个词被Harry咬得特别重。Rex仿佛看到那些彩色的字母被野兽一般的男人嚼碎在嘴里嘎吱作响。

“我只是好奇，想了解一下真正的你。咳，毕竟我们需要同床共枕至少四个月呢。”Rex有些懊恼地小声辩解。

“好奇心会害死猫。男孩。“Harry冷冷地说完这一句就合上双眼，把他的准丈夫晾在了一边。Rex气得鼓起了腮帮子。他想在市政厅狠狠地揍这个混蛋一拳。

他被自己的理性阻止了。

第一他打不过Harry；第二他们结婚了。

是的。在彼此言不由衷地宣誓之后，他们正式地结婚了。

“过来宝贝。“Harry深色的眼眸凝视着Rex，在照相机面前他们表现得要多深情有多深情。

“亲爱的我真的好开心哦。”Rex甜甜地微笑，双手环住Harry的脖子。“这是在搞什么？”他蹭到Harry耳边小声问道。

“傻逼，法院这边要留下我们的亲吻照片，现在，把你那张油乎乎的嘴巴凑过来。”

这就是Rex最讨厌Harry的一点，他是个恶棍混蛋，总是能戳中别人的痛处并且毫无怜悯地狠狠践踏。“那只是我的润唇膏，我在这个季节嘴唇特别容易干——”

Harry直接吞掉了他的辩解，把Rex那些强调自己不是gay的说辞全部含进嘴里。草莓味的润唇膏。妈的。Harry搂紧了Rex的后腰，一边漫不经心地吸吮对方的下唇一边忍不住想，操他妈的他才不在乎自己的假丈夫是不是gay。他们之间不会发生任何事情。

Rex非常生气。他被吻得浑身发热但那不是重点。他睁开双眼看到Harry半眯着的眼睛然后他觉得自己有必要让他狠狠地输上那么一次，就在Harry准备移开嘴唇的时候。

Harry的丈夫突然抬起一条腿勾住了Harry的大腿并且极具色情意味地来回磨蹭。“蜜糖——”Harry好不容易挪开的距离立刻被Rex凶狠地吞进肚子。

“天啊啊啊我的老虎，我的野兽，我需要你……”Rex浮夸地大叫一声，双手紧扣Harry的两颊将他固定住并且更加贪婪地亲吻对方。他的舌头急躁而混乱地想要挤开Harry的牙缝。该死他把一切从女孩儿那里得到的招数全用在Harry身上了。这个男人的肌肉在他的抚摸下剧烈地收紧。

突然之间攻守双方发生了颠倒。Harry一定是粗暴地低吼了一声，然后一把扯住Rex的头发。在Rex惊呼的同时粗粝的舌头长驱直入，彻彻底底地翻搅了一个来回才像撕开胶布一般地将全身红透的Rex分离开。

气喘嘘嘘地瞪着Rex，Harry拉扯着自己的外套，“真热情，我的妻子。”

“……不……不客气。”Rex蓝色的双眼有些呆滞，好半天才找到自己麻木的舌头。

法官和见证人都惊呆了。“那么……恭喜你们，结为夫妻……夫夫。”

是的。Rex和Harry正式结婚了。他有了一个假丈夫。然后……这个丈夫会在亲吻的时候抵着他的阴茎硬了起来。

Rex打赌他至少在自己的下腹摩擦了三下。

Rex一边夹着腿有些艰难地往外走，一边反复告诫自己、以及他自己那根有些蠢蠢欲动的老二。

“刚才只是个意外。”他和Harry同时开口。

“是的。当然……我是说，你怎么可能会对着我硬起来？”Rex干笑，然后他发现自己的假丈夫的脸色并没有因为他的安慰而更好一点。

他那个应该算是安慰的对吧?

 

♥ ♥ ♥

Nick找到了他的老同学Arabas。这个伙计在移民局担任一官半职，在Nick说明来意之前，他对许久未曾联系的Nick表示欢迎。

“不，我不可能凭空捏造一些莫须有的证据。”他拒绝了Nick丧心病狂的提议。

“相信我，他是个有前科的人。”Nick将厚重的牛皮纸袋推给他的同事，“你是个聪明人，我希望你不会拒绝让你升迁的机会。”

迟疑着，Arabas从对方手中接过了文件袋。

 

♥ ♥ ♥

“你没和我说过移民局的人要来回访？”Rex明显有点慌了，在接到电话通知之后，他像是一只即将下锅的鸭子围着Harry团团转。

Harry也觉得不可思议。按照律师的说法，任何回访都不可能是突袭性质的——这太粗暴直接、太不符合 **美利坚的人道主义精神** 了。他第一时间把Rex的行军床叠起来塞入自己的床底。为了演足戏码，他和一个世界上最不知道隐私和卫生怎么写的家伙合租在一间公寓里。他指的当然就是他的假·丈夫Rex Hanson。

他倒是想把这个家伙赶走，可Rex可怜兮兮地掰着门把，等Harry不耐烦地开口询问的时候才小声开口，“我原来的房子被拿去抵押了，现在租的那个已经欠了三个月房租。”

现在想起来，不把这家伙赶走的唯一好处就是随时应对这种突发状况，时刻准备着扮演一对甜蜜的（恶心的）新婚夫夫。

“你在干什么?”在Harry忙碌的时候，Rex跟屁虫似的在他身后穷追不舍。

“过来。”Harry朝他招手。Rex不疑有他，刚到他跟前就被这个强壮有力的家伙一把推倒在床上。

Rex发出一声尖叫并捂住胸口，“你、你、你……我们说好了不出卖肉体的！”

“哼，”Harry几乎要笑出声了，“肉体？”他捏了捏Rex肚子上的软肉，“你想得倒挺多！”Rex的鼻翼因为对方的语气而愤怒地翁张。

“如果我是弯的话我一定是一个优质的基佬。”他虚张声势地叫嚣道，手脚并用地想从床上爬起来——该死的Harry的床怎么可以这么软，想到自己睡了两个星期的行军床并且一天三次地从上面滚到地板上，Rex就咬牙切齿地想要撕烂Harry。从地上爬起来的时候，他总能听到Harry在床上的闷笑声。

Harry Apostolou不但是个混蛋，而且笑点奇低。

“傻逼，只是借你的身体蹭点人气。”虽说检测DNA只在电视剧里见过，不过希腊人如果早点有防患于未然的习惯，整个国家大概就不会破产了。

Rex被抵着胸口，“你要杀死我了混蛋！”他大口喘息着，伸手狠狠地挠了Harry一爪子。男人倒抽了一口凉气，猛地扑上床扼住了Rex的脖子。

“你……你想干什么？”轻微的窒息感令Rex浑身激颤，被阻碍的血管从皮肤上显出了漂亮的玫瑰色。眨巴着天蓝色的双眼，“不——我、我是你的丈夫……”

Harry拧眉，几乎是条件反射地俯身张开了嘴巴。Rex在他的牙齿下颤抖——他的丈夫在他的咬合下剧烈地颤抖，这个无时不刻都在光着屁股满房间跑的混蛋害怕得都忘了反抗。

一股与性欲类同的愉悦感冲刷了Harry的身体。他听到自己轻笑了两声，然后侧过头在Rex的颈侧用力吮吸。他需要看到更多的颜色，更多的害怕以及更多的……

 **臣服** 。

Rex剧烈地挺起腰，触碰的瞬间Harry就发现这个家伙硬了。无法抑制地大声呻吟后，Rex如同惊醒一般猛地推开了压在他身上的大家伙。

“我们需要给来访者一点猛料。”毫无知觉地舔着嘴唇，Harry沙哑地宣布。他满意地看到Rex的脖子上红了一片。

“他妈的你就是个混蛋。”

Harry已有所指地看着Rex的裤子，“你硬了。”他如此陈述。

噢，叛徒。

Rex用手将自己撑起来坐着，难以置信地看着自己的裤子被顶起的那个圆弧。“我……我不是弯的。”

Harry没有再理会这个家伙，他转身往外走。“你不是同性恋就是太可悲。”Rex捂住枕头发出一声哀鸣。他说得对。Harry Apostolou说得太对了。

“那都因为……”气愤与伤心驱使他从床上弹跳而起，发疯似的跑到门前跳起来一把抱住了Harry的后颈，“是你这个混蛋坏了我的好事！我就想去酒吧！我就想去操来操去！”

“Rex Hanson! ”Harry警告地低吼，想要把这个家伙从自己身上甩下来。

“我就想要吸女孩儿的大咪咪 !想要摸她们毛茸茸的……”

在突如其来的烦躁之中，Harry像甩掉一件垃圾似的将他甩下肩膀，下一刻，滚烫的掌心将Rex推到墙壁上死死压住。“为什么你总是千方百计地惹我生气？”

到底是谁惹谁生气？ !Rex快要被气笑了。他呲牙咧嘴地仰头低吼，“因为你就是个操蛋的混蛋 !”他扯住Harry该死的衬衫领子将他往下拉直到他能够做他最想做的事。

他想嚼烂这个混蛋——这个让他的悲剧人生更添一笔混乱的混蛋，他必须先从这个混蛋性感的嘴唇开始咬起。

疼痛让Harry呻吟。Rex的老二为此而抽动。他必须不是死基佬。他必须只是想要Harry和他一样窘迫出丑。Rex大胆地伸出舌头，在Harry充满烟草味的嘴唇上勾勾舔舔。他必须只是想尝尝Harry嘴里的烟味是不是那款“美国精神”的薄荷味。

是的。该死的是。该死的好吃。

Rex像中毒般地大声呻吟，他好久没开过荤了。该死，他只是想要另一个肉体替他疏解一下。他最开始扑向Harry的时候是想做什么来着？

Harry插入他口中翻搅的舌头让他忘了一切。然后是他揉捏Rex屁股的手掌。Rex圈着他脖子的手指拉车着Harry后颈的短发，他不该觉得自己的屁股非常的辣，当Harry粗喘着在他嘴里喃喃自语地这么赞美的时候。

“更多……”Rex听到自己这么说，他捧着Harry的脑袋想让他和自己的舌头纠缠，然而Harry则直接将舌头深入喉咙。Rex发出一声类似啜泣的鼻音，那无疑令Harry兴奋了。

他震动着喉咙发出一声野兽般地低吼，猛地抬起双臂托起Rex的屁股将他向自己的胯部蹭去，一个非常大、非常硬的勃起在Rex的裤子上碾压抽动。

“操……”Rex觉得自己的浑身的毛孔都被舒展开了，兴奋的血液激淌过全身。 他甚至有种快要射的错觉。

Harry的舌头在操着他的嘴巴，而他的阴茎则隔着布料不断磨蹭着Rex的。“ 这真是……”

“非常……要更多……”Rex嘶嘶低叹，“我快爆炸了……Harry……hubby……”

“你这个该死的……”Harry开始狂乱地扯动Rex裤子。

“我的GA !”Rex兴奋地哀嚎，实际上此时此刻就算Harry扯烂他全身上下所有的衣服他都不在乎了。

而Harry直接忽略了他半真半假地哀嚎。Rex空出了一只手，隔着衣服在自己的乳头上打转，同样非常直男的做法——他只是发现自己在性爱的时候拉扯自己的乳头会让射精更剧烈而已。

“操。”Harry一把扯开了他的裤子，Rex剧烈地抽气。他的阴茎已经支出了内裤就等着他的假丈夫一把抓住狠狠地扭它——

**“呃……冒昧打扰了……”**

Harry和Rex同时回头。穿着某种制服的家伙一脸尴尬地把脑袋探进了起居室。“我刚才敲了很久的门，只是你们一直没注意。我、我是移民局的工作人员，你们叫我Arabas就行，之前打电话给你们进行婚后回访的就是我……”

Harry用自己的身体遮住自己的丈夫—— **假** 丈夫。“出去。”他咆哮道。

“我……”

“出去！十分钟之后再进来 !”

可怜的Arabas不需要这个野兽般的男人再说第二遍。

门一关进Rex就软倒在地板上，呼哧呼哧地喘气。他在干什么？ !Rex的脑子里一片混乱。他抬头望向Harry。这个角度看他的丈夫——假丈夫，他被解开了裤链，外露的阴茎看上去狰狞硕大。

“……你还要……继续？”Rex光是想想就吓得缩脖子。

“操你的Hanson……”Harry后退两步，“不。”像是拒绝毒品般地露出嫌恶的眼神，Harry快步走进浴室，然后是用力到墙壁颤抖的甩门。

Rex的身体也随之一抖。

 

♥ ♥ ♥

“他们非常正常——” Arabas恼羞成怒地把调查报告甩到Nick身上，就因为这个家伙他成了他们部门的笑柄——他就是个想升职想疯了以至于得了妄想症调查员。妈的。“我看，不正常的是你吧！”

看着长扬而去的老同学，Nick咬牙切齿地攥紧了那份如同废纸一样的调查报告。不、不不不不不不……他的直觉从未出错。他相信照片里的两个家伙一定有着什么不可告人的秘密。

而他会是揭开帷幕的那个人。

 

♥ ♥ ♥

疲倦的Harry从浴室踱出。他一边擦拭自己的头发一边走入房间并准备将自己仍在床上。他需要做的事情太多了，独自一人来到陌生的城市，终于即使是他也感到了些许的吃力。

他在床沿处坐了下来——

“嗷！操你Harry！”一直藏在被子里的某个家伙被压到手臂一下子蹦了起来。床垫剧烈地摇晃。长叹一声，Harry旋开了床前灯。

“为什么你在我床上？”没有一丝情感的声音令Rex下意识地抖了一抖。“以及，还裹着我的被子。”

“听着老兄，如果可能的话，我也想身边睡着的是个金发小妞。”Rex心虚地说。他就是不想再睡那个该死的行军床，那又冷又硬又窄。不。他拼命摇头。那不是一个丈夫应得的待遇——他已经放弃了柔软肉体和可口面包的(丈夫的)权力，关于睡觉这一点，Rex决定誓死捍卫。

“正面回答我的问题。”Harry没有那个精力去和Rex兜圈子。

Rex扯着被角，“我……只是……嗯……”他支支吾吾地想不出一个正当的理由，蠢，蠢Rex！他暗自呵斥自己。而逆着光线的Harry看上去比平时还要更加恐怖。

他慢慢地凑到Rex身边。这就是Rex最害怕他的地方。他的假丈夫就像是一头野兽，总是摸不透他什么时候会扑上来狠狠咬上一口之类的——他真的干得出。

“不要伤害我！”情急之下Rex紧闭双眼将脑袋埋进被子里。

“……蠢货。”Harry一把抽过一半地被子给自己盖好，完全无视身边戏感十足的家伙地躺在床上并伸手把灯关了。Rex呆愣愣地陷入一片黑暗之中。“要睡觉就快点睡。”

Rex瞪大双眼，“真哒？”还没等Harry说第二句，Rex就立刻平躺在Harry身边，“晚安hubby!”

这下轮到Harry心烦意乱地睡不着了。该死。他早该料到这个结局。Rex对他的影响力太大了而Harry居然不确定那是不是负面的影响。

那当然是负面影响。

Rex的呼吸越来越平缓。而原本身心俱疲的Harry还在黑暗中睁着眼睛。他甚至维持一样的姿势没有动过，每一次呼吸都比上次要沉。

即使是Rex Hanson睡在他该死的可笑的行军床上，Harry也经常性地无法入眠——他可以欺骗自己是因为工作压力或者别的。而实际上，习惯了黑暗的眼睛无时不刻地盯着毛毯下轻轻起伏的身体曲线，那个圆润的屁股，那个窄瘦的腰身，甚至毛茸茸的头顶都足以让Harry失神。

“嗯……”睡在隔壁的家伙梦呓了一声，Harry侧过头，专注于对方那双微张的嘴唇。他想要……对他做些事情。比今天早上所做的更过分。

呼吸变得越发急促。待Harry回过神的时候他发现自己的手掌握住了自己勃发的阴茎，每天疏解四五次可不符合健康的标准。他强迫自己把手伸回去。事实上，他已经足够疲倦了。他是时候要入睡了。

被子下高耸的老二可不同意这一点。特别是Rex在睡梦中抽了抽鼻子，“嗯哼……”一声的呢喃，舌尖伸出来舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，Harry不必依赖光源都能在脑海里回忆起那是什么颜色。他的老二在抽搐。

对着黑暗叹了口气，Harry不得不坐直身体走下床，狼狈地往浴室走去。

伴随着关门的声音，Rex缓慢地睁开双眼。他缓慢地滚到Harry的那一边，脑袋着魔似的埋进了男人的枕头。和自己一样的香波地味道令他深深地吸了一口气。

他的阴茎疼得让他想要尖叫。

妈的。他是一个有了丈夫还要自己动手撸的可怜虫。一边如此想着，Rex一边轻车熟路地拉下短裤一把攥住了涨得要命的宝贝。

 **Harry** 。他挪动着自己的手，然后想着对方的名字。该死。Harry也会在浴室里做和他一样的事情吗？隐约传来的水声隐晦地告诉他某种事实，那让他兴奋得囊袋紧缩，几乎下一刻就要射出来。

他必须不能这样。Rex想着那些自己见过、摸过、甚至于用嘴巴含过的女人的乳房，欲望总算缓解了一些。他想要一个缓慢的手活，想一些美好的事物，例如包含爱意的眼神、抚摸过自己身体的柔嫩手掌、今天早上用力托起自己的屁股向那根滚烫粗大老二靠拢的手掌……

呜咽了一声。“HARRY!“Rex咬住被角快速地操着自己的手。另一只手不一会也加入了进来，揉捏着自己的阴囊让自己爽得双眼上翻。操他的深色眼眸，操他的有力的双臂，操他的大屌怪和操他的大长腿野兽。“Harry……”

Rex浑身颤抖地喘出一口气……

“Rex？”

这个声音让他几乎射了出来。几乎。几乎。他的手被一股前液喷得湿透，紧缩着屁股在黑暗中颤抖。该死他手里的阴茎从未有沟的兴奋胀大，抖动着即使侧躺也紧绷在下腹。

Rex颤抖着假装睡着。非常糟糕地睡着。逼真。再逼真一点。

妈的Rex Hanson——曾经家产以亿计算的大公司小开，如今被一个希腊佬逼的握住自己的老二假装打呼噜。“呼——咻……呼——咻……呼——咻——”

去他妈的。

床垫稍稍下陷，Rex更加卖力地紧闭双眼，他只希望Harry即使发现了也能看在彼此合作的份上让他保留最后一点尊严。睡吧傻逼，Rex在心里祈祷，阿门。

滚烫宽厚的胸膛贴紧了Rex的后背。Rex剧烈地颤抖，像节拍器一样剧烈摇摆得不能自已。勺子！他们现在像勺子一样叠在一起了!

“ **呼呼呼呼呼呼咻** ！”Rex愤怒地打着呼噜。他的假丈夫似乎想要占他的便宜。例如……例如……该死！例如他一把握住了Rex的手，Rex那只抓住自己勃起的手。

“疏解完之后快点睡觉。”对方低沉地在他耳边说完，Harry的手、该死的强壮有力的手、该死的比他自己舒服得多——很多的手开始以一种极快的速度上下摩擦起来。

它带动着Rex的手指，攥紧，抽动。以一种从未体验过的速度。

光速。感谢爱因斯坦。感谢相对论。该死。Rex大声呻吟，他快要在Harry曲速8打飞机技巧下永葆青春了！该死！感谢Harry Apostolou！

Rex像是第一次知道射精的真正含义般地射了出来。

当他沉浸在美妙的余韵之中飘飘然的时候，他的假丈夫再一次悄无声息地进了浴室。好像Rex不知道他的老二就没停止过软下来地一个劲地摩擦着Rex的屁股。

“我不会原谅他。”打算第二天早上再找对方算账的Rex终于意识朦胧地睡着了。

等到他睡醒的第二天，望着Harry什么事都没有的脸，Rex突然觉得“谢谢你帮我撸”这句话对着那张凶神恶煞的脸无论如何都说不出。

 

♥ ♥ ♥

事情开始不对了。

Rex心想。太不对了。

当他们因为冰箱里空空如也的情况而一起出门去超市购物的时候，Rex就应该在心里猛敲警钟。某些事情发生了。

他剧烈地吞咽着，当Harry身长手臂将一整箱的罐装啤酒从货架上抬下来放到购物车里，当他低声呵斥Rex站远一点小心砸到他的脚，当Rex举起一捧西兰花至Harry眼前而对方俯身认真分辨，Rex觉得某些事情在他们之间发生了。超市里的空气让他快要窒息了。

Rex不得不一次次回想黑暗里的手活，或者墙壁上的爱抚，更甚者是Harry和他的一次次亲吻，一次又一次，舌头翻搅舔吮，咽喉刺痛发痒想要大声呻吟。

“我必须要离开这里！”Rex大叫了一声，“现在。“被一把拉住了胳膊，Rex惊慌失措地扭。“我感到……”

“深呼吸。”Harry放下了手里的菠菜罐头，转而认真地看着脸色惨白的Rex，“你还好吗？”他的两只手固定住Rex的肩膀，几乎是用自己的手支撑着Rex大部分的重心。

“我不好!我太不好了！”Rex拼命摇头，像得了过敏性肌肤似的，他的肩膀在衬衫下滚烫发红。

“究竟发生了什么事？”Harry眉头紧拧，下一刻Rex只觉得自己的世界一阵旋转，他被扛在男人的肩头往外走。

“放我下来，你这个傻瓜！”Rex疯狂地挣扎着，说不清楚原因地想要抛下这个家伙一走了之——去阿拉斯加或者更远的地方……哈，假如他没破产的话。

“你不舒服，白痴。”Harry一只手就阻止了Rex的行为，“现在，和我回家。”

“我没有不舒服！我发誓，Harry，听人话好吗？”Rex在Harry的耳边大叫了一声这才让自己的双脚得以着地。他愤怒地拍打着衬衫上的褶皱。

Harry双手叉腰，“你想干什么？嗯？”超市里为数不多的人流开始注意他们。Rex的视线躲躲闪闪。

“不关你的事，走啦。”Rex哼唧了一声就想往外走。Harry再一次抓住了他的手。“你还真喜欢刨根问底啊先生。”Rex烦躁地翻了个白眼，“Hubby，不如你猜猜我现在想干什么？”

他一把抱住了Harry的肩膀，微微垫高脚尖把嘴唇凑到自己的丈夫唇边。他知道自己越是这样，Harry就越不会当真。Rex咧开一个微笑看向Harry的眼睛，看到他的瞳孔因为自己的突然靠近而骤然锁紧。“我想要亲亲——”

Harry没有等第二秒，像是为Rex渡去生命一般地亲吻她。力度凶狠得压根不像是吻。Rex惊慌失措地后退，而Harry环着他的腰又凑前半步，狠狠地咬了他一口才缓慢地分开，Rex甚至听得到两人之间那些黏着的唾液声，让他下腹微热又无措。

“下次有需求的话，直接告诉我。”Harry似笑非笑地松开了对Rex的桎梏，“毕竟我是你的……hubby，对吧？”

Rex捂着嘴唇不肯说话，除了大口呼吸之外他不知道自己还要做什么。有些事情在他们之间改变了。

当他抬头看向Harry的时候，在半空相接触的目光让Rex感到——那是一种他很久很久没有体验过的触动——那是——

“哼……”

一个臃肿男人的举动吸引了他们的注意。他愤怒地挥舞着手里的相机挤开人群。Rex眯起眼睛，他好像认识那个人。

“那个恶心的变态FBI！”Rex从牙缝里挤出单词，“那个把我老爹扔进监狱的疯子，他就不会那么轻易地放过我的。”

“他？”

“是的，就是他。”Rex气鼓鼓地砸了一下购物车，“叫Nick Hinder还是什么之类的。我就该知道刚才偷拍的人是他，像苍蝇似的跟在我身后。”

Harry脸上的表情瞬间僵硬了。“回家吧。”他言简意赅地说完，推着车子抬脚就往收银台走。Rex忐忑地跟在他身后，他不明白一瞬间冷下来的气氛究竟是怎么了。

“Harry?” Rex小心翼翼地开口，而对方用一个绝对短促的鼻音回应了自己。“呃……要不要share那个啤酒的钱……okay！当我没说。”Rex委屈地缩缩脖子，比Harry的无限接近更可怕的是Harry冰冷的视线。

 

♥ ♥ ♥

 _家里有个窃听器_ 。

从超市回家之后，Harry突然捂住了Rex的嘴巴，并在餐桌的纸巾上随手写下了这段文字。

Rex用力推开黏得过于亲近的大家伙，“走……唔！”Harry瞪着那双凶神恶煞般的眼睛威胁Rex——那是一双会说话的眼睛，它在说“假如Rex再多说一个词他不介意用黑手党的方法解决了他并且把他的尸体埋进墨西哥荒原”。

Rex小心翼翼地吞咽，乖巧的蓝眼睛一眨一眨， _我保证_ 。他在纸巾上颤巍巍地写道。

Harry继续恫吓地瞪了他一眼，宽大有力的手掌这才缓慢地放了下来。 _我的手机接到了警报，房子在三十分钟前被非法入侵过_ 。

Rex对Harry的疑神疑鬼有些嗤之以鼻——包括他那些希腊黑科技，也许他的假丈夫是个希腊间谍？Rex在心里胡思乱想道，如果他肯用非凡的口交技能取悦他，他就决定不举报他的亲亲丈夫。

 _也许和上次一样，不速之客只是一只浣熊_ 。Rex在“浣熊”这个词上花了一个嘲笑的圆脸表情。Harry捏了他的脸颊一下作为惩罚——妈的，这家伙的手就是个铁钳。

Harry开始在房间里四处游走。Rex则双手抱胸地坐在厨房把台下巴上扬并且默不作声。这个家伙可是Harry Apostolou，而不是福尔摩斯或者华生医生的宝贝斗牛犬之类的。

“我可不相信你，亲爱的。”Rex咧着一边的嘴角如此说道。

Harry在自己的手机上戳了两下，如同Rex坚信地小时候遇见过的神仙教母一样，他掀开了装饰墙壁上的两个陶罐。“宝贝儿，那么你应该相信高科技。”他从陶罐底部发现了一个小巧的金属装置。

那无疑就是该死的窃听器或者类似的什么鬼。但绝对不会是Rex自己或者Harry放在那里的。

Rex用力地呼气吸气——这么说吧，他的老爹是个混蛋，而他进局子完全是弱智法律战胜无能律师的错。但无论如何，无论Rex有没有继承Hanson家族的无赖基因，那都不是那个疯子探员像疯狗一样对他穷追不舍的理由。

“那个贱人——”Rex的嘴再度被捂住了。他气疯了，不顾一切地咬上了Harry的手指，“那个贱人居然敢……”这回是他自己捂住了嘴巴。我需要想点什么来恶狠狠地搞一搞他们。他的笔尖穿透了纸巾

_注意言辞。_

Rex翻了个白眼，刚一转身就看到Harry从厨房工具箱里拿出一把铁锤就要往上砸。“不要!亲爱的不要这样！” 他对Harry抛了一个不太合格的媚眼，“来呀，小甜饼，让我们做点什么？” Harry听在耳朵里差点砸到自己的手。

“What?”他对Rex做了个无声的口型。

 _我们可以狠狠地捉弄一把那群没教养的狗杂种。_ Rex刷刷刷在纸巾上写道，然后举起来递给了他所谓的丈夫， _我们可以对着这玩意儿假装来一发，既可以恶心那群杂种，又可以打消移民局对我们的怀疑_ 。

_怀疑什么？_

_傻逼，当然是怀疑你是个阳痿的偷渡犯，而我是个为了钱和你假结婚帮你拿绿卡的从犯。_ 当然，后面半句确实是事实。

Harry挑眉，抢过Rex手里的笔在 **某** 链接个词上狠狠地戳了一个洞，然后扔下笔走到了起居室的另一边。他没那个闲心陪他的假丈夫玩游戏。

Rex撅嘴，站在原地等了足足二十秒，他的假丈夫没有理会他反而开始翻阅起他买的外文报纸——为什么希腊的报团不跟着一起破产呢?

噢，Harry Apostolou一定是最差劲的假丈夫。

Rex双手托腮盯着料理台上的窃听器——他都能想到对方那副得意洋洋的嘴脸，就等着抓住他们的把柄。不。Rex不会让他们得逞。绝不。

Harry翻过一页报纸，实则暗中观察Rex在做什么。他很好奇这个不喜欢按理出牌的小家伙能弄出什么花招。Harry维持脸上的淡然直到他听到一声掐着嗓子的呻吟。

“亲爱的……是的……继续吸我的乳头……它们好痒……好痛……哦哦哦哦哦是的，Harry你太棒了！”Rex对着窃听器大声呻吟，仿佛被不存在的另一方用力地蹂躏他一样。

Harry只能用目瞪口呆来形容自己，另一边Rex突然看了过来，朝Harry露出一个绝对恶意的坏笑。

Harry的呼吸在那个瞬间哽住了。

“另一边，不来点吗？”Rex咯咯直笑，“像昨天一样，把我的乳头吸得特别肿，hubby？我知道你可以的。用你的胡渣去磨它。”他说道，满意地看到对方拿着报纸的手不受控制地猛然紧握，报纸皱成一团。

“感受我，亲爱的，感受我饥渴、潮湿的……洞，吸你的手指……你的手指好粗……”

Harry猛地站起身朝Rex的方向冲了过来，Rex脸颊绯红，瞪大双眼看着对方像是要把他压倒……他看着Harry藏在衣服下的、全身绷紧的肌肉，狠狠地咽了口口水。

Harry越过他，猛地拉开大门冲出门外。

“操Harry！”

Rex的屁股顺着料理台缓缓滑下来。他蹲在地上，一时间觉得自己蠢透了。听着……

给我听好了Rex Hanson。

你不可能被自己的幻觉掰弯。

“操你的Hanson！”房门被男人一把拉开，几乎是下一秒，冲进来的Harry一把抓起几乎失落地坐在地板上的Rex抱上了料理台。

“Hubby？！”脱口而出的亲昵像是在Rex的脑海中重复了千百次。然后Harry亲上了他的嘴唇。

“现在，闭嘴。”

 

♥ ♥ ♥

Harry想操碎Rex Hanson。

当他亲吻Rex的嘴唇并如同这个家伙之前所说的一般将力度施加在对方的乳头上的时候，他的欲望同样渴望着、叫嚣着，撑在裤子里像颗随时会爆发的定时炸弹。

不知道什么时候，Rex成了那个手里拿着遥控器的人。这是Harry最不想让Rex知道的秘密。

Rex Hanson是个无耻的人。

Harry这么想着，粗粝的手指不住地抠挖、旋钮、按压、拉扯……但凡Rex说到的，他都会给予他以示他的慷慨。他断开窒息的接吻，他的丈夫无意识地追随上来，饥渴地咬住Harry的下嘴唇不肯放人。

“唔嗯……”Harry低哑地呻吟，立刻被Rex卷入另一场热吻。柔软的舌头不知羞耻地缠了上来，湿滑炽热的触感令Harry立刻想到关于夜间活动的一系列让他几乎要硬到死亡的行为。Rex的不可告人的梦话、酣睡中缠上来的手脚、被撩高的衣服和蹭着他勃起的屁股。

那个天杀的值得上帝花整整六天去捏造的屁股。而现在只有Harry一个人能够把玩。

“啊！”Rex尖叫着，差点咬到Harry的舌头。他挺起髋部去迎合着Harry压下来的阴茎，感受到两个人都硬得不行。舔着几乎要流到下巴的口水，Rex瞪着纯洁蓝色双眼，没有搂紧Harry的那只手挤了挤自己暴露在空气中的乳头。

“吸我，hubby。”

Harry绝对要做得比他的丈夫要求得更多。湿润了Rex肿得晃眼的乳头，Harry在对方的呻吟中将自己抽离。“现在，轮到你玩给我看。”

Rex最爱在高潮之前玩弄它们，这是任何和他搞过的姑娘都不知道的事实。事实上，光是Harry的嘴就把他逼到高潮的顶点了。他捏住自己的左边，像蹂躏一个女人一样蹂躏自己。Harry就在这个时候一把拉下了他的裤链。

“这真是……”Rex猛地吸气。被解放的欲望带着湿淋淋的前液被解放出内裤。他的丈夫握着它，稍微揉搓几下就毫不犹豫地俯身含入口中。Rex猛地向后仰，“操！操操操操操！操！”他用力地挺动腰胯，如同失控的电动玩具要把自己最后一点能量消耗光。他爱。他爱Harry……

他爱Harry的喉咙能够将他一吞到底，爱他的低吼震动他的阴茎，爱他爱他爱他……操操操！

Rex呻吟着，失控地抠破了自己的乳头——他一定是抠破了。疼痛的刺激让他差点滑下料理台。Harry的舌尖猛地堵住顶端的孔洞，该死的手指勒紧底部足以让Rex双眼上翻痛苦得满脸通红。

“让！我！射！”他用力拍打Harry的肩膀，气得要哭出声。Harry抬眼无声地警告他。他吐出了Rex的阴茎，因为对方极度失落的哽咽而性器抽动。

Rex被抱起来翻了个身，屁股在尖叫的同时被猛地拍打了两下——皮肉的脆响告诉他，他的裤子在不知不觉之中已经被扯下了大腿。Rex咬住自己手边的拳头，“Harry……Harry……你、你在干什么？！”

滚烫的大手揉捏着他的臀部，Rex的腿被折叠压在身下，跪趴的姿势让他有种错位的感觉——这个姿势他太熟悉了，多少个姑娘在他身下这样做过啊。该死。不不不不——不！

“打飞机可以，Harry……”Rex觉得自己被丈夫的拉链声吓得有些发软，“口交也可以，那个那个……这个绝对不行！”他向上爬了几下，被该死的Harry的手拉了回来，他的膝盖蹭在大理石台面摩擦得火辣疼痛。

“撅起。”Harry含混地命令。

“不不不——Harry，我们必须定一点规则。”Rex惊恐地摇头，而他的屁股就是个思想的叛徒。Rex为它不齿因为它甚至拼命摇晃了几下以夺得男人的注意力。“不涉及后面……啊啊啊啊！”

沾满了前液的手指按压着Rex的后穴。“我会让你很舒服。”他俯身在Rex的耳边说道，“你不是喜欢舒服吗？”

Rex的臀部紧张地抽搐。“求你Harry……我我、我还没准备好……”他扭头看向紧贴着男人下腹的粗壮勃起，心惊肉跳得让他想要晕厥。比他的还要大，大太多了。他绝对不觉得它会给他带来任何愉悦感。

“我不会操你的。”Harry声音紧绷，指尖微微陷入粉色的软肉。Rex浑身发抖，哽咽地四肢并用，徒劳地想要逃离这个人——蠢Rex，蠢死了。

烦躁地拍打Rex的屁股，Harry将手指伸出来，盯着那个屁股狠狠地抽动自己的阴茎，湿润的液体很快润滑了指尖。“嘘……我会让你很爽很爽。”说罢，他不由分说地插入了一根指节。

“唔……”一股燃烧的热辣瞬间带着疼痛刺向Rex的神经。“那……绝对……一点都不爽！混蛋！”大滴眼泪夺眶而出，Rex紧抠着料理台的边缘大声哭喊，“混蛋！混蛋！”

按住Rex左右乱摆的欠操的屁股，Harry微微弯曲自己的手指。“或者这样……”猛地向上弹起的身体最直观地将Rex的感受反馈回来。

“不……那……那……那是……”Rex眼神发直，握住自己的性器忘了躲避。那种、那种感觉，像是——

“是的……”Harry笑了两声，更加肆意地按压。他甚至都不需要用手按住Rex，“是的甜心，啊……”他用力挤压自己的性器，贪婪地在日光下盯着这具自己压根不能够过分关注的肉体。

Rex的哭泣没有停下来。Harry手握住自己的阴茎戳刺他的臀缝，拳头与滚烫的触感让Rex颤抖，不过那不是他像触电似的摆动的主要原因。

**太……爽……了……**

他的阴茎甚至完全站立，就已经淅淅沥沥地流出半透明的体液。“混蛋……混蛋……”他哽咽了一声，然后因为对方长久的按压那个敏感的一点而高亢呻吟。

“我……快……快……”他用力迎上刺入的手指，忘记自己就不该被一个男人插入自己的屁眼。Rex紧闭双眼，脑子里除了Harry什么都没有……该死……他真想……他真想……

“是的宝贝，和我一起高潮。是的……嗯……是的……”Harry俯身在他耳边啃咬。Rex磨蹭着自己的阴茎而Harry的则在他的屁股上用力挤压。

“我……我……我……”他猛地抬起屁股，Harry的手指措防不及地深入到前所未有的深度。Rex张大嘴巴发不出一点声音，大滩的精液射在了光滑的台面上。

“是的，Rex，很好。这样很好。”Harry痛苦地拧眉，只有意志力才让他没有抽出自己被紧紧吸入的手指转而将自己的欲望一插到底。他看着Rex粉色的高潮的身体，然后射在了他的屁股上。

两个人高潮的瞬间，一切都不重要了。

Harry抽出手指将软成一团的Rex猛地抱起来亲吻。一股与发泄欲望完全不同的情感萦绕着两个人。

“Harry……那个……唔唔……你的嘴唇会操人……那个……监听……”

Harry一把抓过那个该死的玩意儿扔到地上用脚碾压至稀烂，一声金属断裂的脆响，他选择继续封住Rex的嘴巴。

 

♥ ♥ ♥

当Rex将Harry扑进公园的草丛里并骑在他的肚子上的时候，Harry并没有说什么而只是一把按住了Rex的后脑勺。

“那个……有人跟踪……”

“嘘……我知道……”Harry双手托住Rex的后腰用力下压，“做给他看就是了。”说罢他便将Rex的嘴唇含入口中，以一种测试它们什么时候会融化的力度吮吸舔弄。直到Rex受不了地软在他的胸膛上然后呻吟着接纳Harry的舌头。

“你摸起来，很滑。”Harry低声呢喃，手指穿过Rex宽大的T恤揉捏他圆润的肩头和后背滑腻的皮肤。在此之前他已经做了成千上百次，像是对缎面布料了如指掌的老裁缝一般地半闭着眼去丈量他的丈夫。

“都是汗。”Rex微微鼓起双颊，牙齿咬住Harry的下巴用力一按，直到留下湿润微红的牙印才罢休。

“我能感受到……”手指划出T恤又钻入松垮垮的运动裤，“你的屁股上都是汗。”Rex受不了地呻吟，他的屁股迷恋这个家伙的大手掌就像他迷恋Harry本身一样。

唔……着迷。

他们没有更多的时间去长谈彼此的关系。这些日子以来，Harry和Rex都各自早出晚归，为了在传说中的信托基金到手之前偿还突如其来的学业贷款，Rex必须在课余兼任咖啡馆的服务员。至于Harry……Rex同样也没有时间询问对方每天究竟在做些什么。

唯一的时间都被用作回家之后眼神相接之后的一触即发。Rex放任自己头脑空白地蹦上Harry充满力量的身体，而Harry大多数时间都沉默而激烈地回应Rex无法发泄的热情。

第一次含着Harry的两根手指达到高潮而在此之前Rex压根没有碰触自己的翘在半空的老二，Rex觉得自己完了。

当Harry望着Rex的脸低吼着射了他一身之后，Rex又觉得这种性向的堕落是……那么那么该死的棒。

以至于他有些时候真的会以为Harry是自己的丈夫，例如高潮的时候，含住老二的时候，以及彼此拥抱用力亲吻的时候。

Rex喜欢Harry和女人完全不一样的吻技。喜欢他的嘴唇和他反差极大的柔软，喜欢他被Rex勾住舌尖的时候猛地皱起的眉毛，喜欢他突然变得凶狠异常然后用舌头插入Rex的咽喉……“Just KISS ME！”Rex难耐地磨蹭着他的丈夫，是的，他的丈夫。

而Harry响亮地在他的额头亲吻了一下，然后将Rex缓慢地推离自己的身体。“他走了。”

“……嗯？”Rex绝对不满足地哼哼，看着Harry先他一步从草地上站起身并将他一把拉起。好吧。他刚才是有听到身后发出窸窸窣窣的声响，但谁会在乎？嗯？

Harry Apostolou。

“你忘了我们现在是来干什么的？”

他当然记得！操蛋的记得。Rex憋屈地跟在Harry身后重新慢跑起来。气喘吁吁的整整三英里他都瞪着Harry运动短裤下摇晃的该死的半硬的阴茎。

 

♥ ♥ ♥

“ Hinder探员，我们接到匿名的举报说你正在滥用手头的权力去监控一个毫无威胁的同性家庭，我们需要找你就此事进行一场……不那么愉快的谈话。”

Nick脸色铁青地从文件桌上抬起头，“头儿……我没有！我有确凿的证据需要对他们进行24小时的监控。”他为自己争辩道，为此他甚至牺牲了自己的心理健康。

Rex Hanson就是他的噩梦。

只要是在他的监控范围，这个小基佬就无时不刻不处于发情状态。Nick想要以绝对专业的态度对待这件事。可他永远低估了这个家伙的不要脸程度。

到了最后，他几乎都开始怀疑Hanson是不是故意的了——故意让他下流的叫床声延续到他可怕的梦魇之中。黑暗，潮湿又粘稠。

“Nick，你看起来面色不太好。”上司皱眉，“我不希望必须勒令你去进行心理评估。你是我工作上的得力帮手，我是说，曾经。但这三个月以来你实在太不在状态了。”

“可是……头儿，”Nick神经质地摇了摇脑袋，“Hanson他……”

“Hanson的案子已经结了！”强忍怒火的低吼令Nick头疼——他已经很久没睡过一次好觉了，再一次地，他把这些折磨归咎于Rex身上，对他的恨意也更深了一层。“听着， Hinder探员，你该死的不能再对他们实行恐怖分子级别的监控！”

“……好、好、好。我知道了。”Nick朝上司离开的背影投去一个愤懑的眼神，他必须证明自己是对的。

他必须证明自己没有疯。

 

♥ ♥ ♥

原本和Rex一起购物的计划因为堂兄的电话而突然搁浅了。Hector来美国出差，他非常好奇自己的堂弟是如何突然从直变弯并且和谁都没有通知地结了婚。

Hector非常期待和自己的堂弟好好地八卦一下。Harry和他约在离他开会地点不远的咖啡厅，而他走过来的时候看起来棒透了。Hector都能在他的脸上看到“人生美满”闪闪发光。

两个人闲聊了家人、狗、狗屎希腊政府、奥运会是罪魁祸首、是啊天气不错诸如此类之后。Hector觉得自己是时候展开那个全家人都十分关心的主题了。

“你看起来像是过得不错啊。”

“还好。”Harry僵硬地耸耸肩，手指捏着手机百无聊赖地让它在指尖左右摇晃而保持不掉落的状态。他猜得出Hector想要说什么了。

“别对我装。”Hector说，“我能从你的表情里看出什么。那么，那个叫Hanson的家伙如何？”

Harry继续保持沉默。

“喂！”

“什么？”Harry喝了一口过于滚烫的摩卡，“就那样。”

“噢Harry，别装了。”Hector一脸坏笑，当他看到Harry一脸窘迫却还要硬装面无表情的模样就知道自己说中了。“天啊，你还是我们家里、我认识的那个硬汉吗？你能不能再做一次刚才脸红的表情？”

“闭嘴。”Harry作势抬起脚站起来就要往外走，“我是时候该离开了。”

Hector哈哈大笑，连忙劝阻Harry离开，“好歹坐下来陪我喝完这杯咖啡。你这个没良心的小鬼，自从去年圣诞之后我们就没见过面了。我大概还有点想你。”

“你只是想要一个免费的八卦对象。”

“以及一个更加热情一点的堂兄。”Hector用勺子敲了敲容器边缘，“那么，现在告诉我，是不是他可爱的小屁股让你看到了天边的彩虹？”

“走了。”

“别！”Hector对走到门口的弟弟眨了眨眼，“我只是好奇。因为上个电话你还在和我哭诉你的女友把你伤得多么深。叫……Cindy之类的？”

“我没有哭诉。”Harry冷笑了一声，然后避开那些令人不快的事情，“你不会从我这里得到更多的信息。”

“好吧好吧，你有时候真的很吝啬。”Hector说，“不过我之前不知道你会对一个男人有感觉……来美国之前你不是还有好几打不了了之的女朋友吗？”

“那都是……”Harry突然坐直身体朝他的哥哥比了一个噤声的动作。“等我接个电话。”他的目光看向闪烁的屏幕，突然之间变得非常柔和。

Hector嘴角啜着笑意没有说话。他非常高兴自己的兄弟能够堕入爱河找到真爱。是的，他百分百地猜测那个电话就是传说中自己弟弟的丈夫打来的——他们看过照片，他熟睡的样子看上去可爱炸了。Hector决定等会再调侃Harry偷拍丈夫这件事。

“Rex？”Harry连声音都轻了三分，在外人看来甚至带着一点小心翼翼隐藏起来的宠溺。

“你好，请问是Rex Hanson的亲人或朋友吗？这里是急救中心，Mr. Hanson出了车祸，现在正在……”职业化的女声传入Harry耳中，那个瞬间他的心脏剧烈地疼痛起来。

Harry脸色煞白地冲出门外。

 

♥ ♥ ♥

Rex缓慢地睁开双眼。映入眼帘的是他的丈夫一张胡子邋遢的脸。“唔……”头痛欲裂的恶心感让他即可扭头呕吐。Harry第一时间扶稳他的后背并用事先准备好的毛巾替他擦拭。

“我……怎么了？”Rex想要抬手扶额，举到眼前才发现自己的右手被打了厚重的石膏，麻木而沉重的感觉让他呻吟出生。

“你被车撞了。”他的丈夫脸色铁青，“手臂骨头骨折，加上轻微的脑震荡。”他一边说一边按铃让护士过来清理现场。“现在，你需要躺下来好好休息。”

“车祸……”Rex机械地重复道。

Harry的手掌盖住了他的眼睛。黑暗而冰凉的触感令Rex喘了口气。“不要想了。现在你唯一要做的就是闭眼睡觉。”

Rex微微点头作为回应。那股恶心再次感因为他的动作而猛地冲了上来。不。Rex深呼吸，好不容易才压制住那种不舒服的感觉。“Harry……我……我想到了。”

“你什么都不需要想。嘘，我已经把一切都打点好了。嘘。别担心宝贝。”Rex非常头晕以至于他不知道自己听到的爱称是否来自于自己的臆想。

Rex“嗯”了一声，“我……我记得我是为了躲开那个Nick Hinder所以不小心被撞了。”他缓慢地回忆起失去意识之前的情景——Harry答应他回家之后就给他烤苹果派，所以他想着去水果店买点苹果回家作为他对Harry的支持。

当他听到身后时快时慢的脚步声时，心里的不耐烦终于到达了顶峰。“停下来！”他对着看上去空无一人的背后低吼，“停下来你这个变态！”

Rex知道对方一定藏在什么地方。可那让他看起来像个疯子而他也厌倦了每一次Harry只有在以“秀恩爱”为借口的情况下才会像对待恋人似的对待他。

恋人。不是什么床伴或者炮友。

Rex不会是那种因为感情而心烦意乱的人。他的混蛋老爹大概把没心没肺遗传给了他，而现在的Rex非常怀念曾经自己所拥有的这项天赋。

咔嚓。咔嚓。拍照的声音从身后传来。

“滚！”他扭头低吼，然后心烦意乱地想要冲到马路对面。他大概在人行道的边缘绊了一跤，失控的身体向前俯冲了好几步。

猛烈的撞击在他反应过来之前就袭击了他的身体。Rex发现自己倒在了地上，然后——然后——

“好了，别想了。”Harry轻柔地抚摸Rex的额头。Rex眨了眨眼睛当作点头回应。

“抱歉，关于……苹果派。”Rex说，Harry看着对方毫无活力脸色苍白的模样就感到一阵憋闷。

“你会有很多很多的苹果派。”他低声承诺，手指轻触Rex头顶的纱布。

“你……保证？”

“我保证。傻瓜。”

Rex抬起嘴角笑了笑，神奇的是，Harry本人让他的身体不再难受了——至少没有让他继续想把内脏都呕吐出来。“那个……嗯，我想说的是我让你担心了……假如你有？嗯……我是说，麻烦你为了我跑一趟医院。”

Harry瞪着这个家伙像是从他嘴里吐出了什么难以忍受的话。“我当然。”他言简意赅地回答道，“所以我希望你现在赶快闭嘴休息，然后以你最快的速度好起来。”

Rex想要抱住他。他真的想。“我会的。”他在闭眼之前承诺道。

 

♥ ♥ ♥

脸色苍白的男人颓废地坐在蓝色的塑料椅子上。当Harry终于走出病房的时候他猛地站起身，祈求地抓住了Harry的外套。

“先生，Hanson他……”

“那不是你需要关心的。”Harry的声音里充满了厌恶与压抑。“你伤害了我的丈夫。”

“请你，请你……”Nick几乎要跪在Harry面前，当他看到那个家伙被车撞倒的瞬间，他终于清醒过来。“请你告诉我他有没有事……”他这几个月都干了些什么啊。

Harry冷笑地拂开对方的手，“等你收到法院传票的时候就知道了。”

“对不起……”男人突然痛哭流涕，“求你不要……我有工作，我还有家庭，这会毁掉我的……”他一遍一遍地乞求着怜悯，而他想说的不止是那些。

Rex Hanson在他跑过去跪在他身边的时候向上翻着湛蓝失焦的双眼然后最终痛到昏厥，毫无血色的嘴唇无意识地呢喃着Apostolou的名字。那个瞬间Nick自身也感到一阵恶心与晕眩。

他想对Rex的丈夫说的不仅是那些自私的求饶。就像他颤抖地握住了Rex的手，一遍遍叫着对方的名字然后……那个时候他想……他想……

一个绝对疼痛的拳头擦过他的脸颊，伴随着四处传来的惊呼声Nick倒在地上。他的专业素养让他可以避开那个恶意疼痛的攻击。可他没有。值班人员的呵斥声在他嗡嗡直响的耳边吵闹个没完。

“没事……”他艰难地爬起来，“这是我应得的……”

Harry不顾其他人的拦阻冲上来一把抓住Nick皱巴巴的衣领，上面干掉的深色血渍令他的眼神又凶狠了几分——那是Rex Hanson的血。

“下次再让我看到你，又或者是你敢胆再接近Rex一步，我绝对不会轻饶你。”

Nick绝望地点头。“现在你可以滚了。”

“我可不可以……你可不可以替我对Rex说……”

“滚！现在！”Harry露出一种被侵占了底盘的绝对动物性的神情。Nick搓着手上干掉的血痂，踉踉跄跄地离开了。

Harry脸色微霁。正如他对他的丈夫所保证过的，他会解决他身边一切麻烦，而Rex只需要在他的庇护下安心睡眠就够了。

他刚才说的是……他的丈夫。

Well……法律上来说，他的确是的。

 

♥ ♥ ♥

Rex觉得Harry甜爆了。

上一次他用这个词的时候，是他高中毕业之后和一帮狐朋狗友去飙车然后折断了腿最后，一个叫May还是什么的姑娘在他身边照顾了整整两个星期。

Rex觉得那个姑娘很甜，当然，那是在他不知道对方刷爆了自己的信用卡买了十三个包包之前。Rex是个白痴，尽管如此他依然对May的照顾表示感动。

更何况那个姑娘有一个晒出了比基尼印的完美大屁股。

Rex不知道自己的屁股更加完美，直到Harry出现之后。Rex不止一次捉到他的丈夫对他的屁股所做的一系列猥亵行为。当他一瘸一拐地需要依赖Harry的搀扶走进浴室的时候，Harry原本握住他腰侧的手总是会下意识地偏离轨道，隔着布料揉一揉才罢休。

Rex对此……完全不遮掩地感到得意。毫不羞耻地说，Harry正是因为他屁股的魔力而变得那么的……甜。

“我非常不喜欢你加诸在我身上的形容词。”Harry说，“你大概忘记我身上的肌肉。”

该死Rex当然记得那些肌肉，结实的前胸和紧绷的下腹，举起重物时凸显的后背肌肉以及因为汗水而打湿的肱二头肌。更不用说因为长跑习惯而练就的大腿肌。Rex吞咽着嘴里的燕麦。他的梦里全是Harry闪闪发亮的局部，然后一睁眼，boom！

一个更加完美的男人就站在自己面前，面无表情地替他把早餐端到床前。

**天堂。**

“别发呆。”站在他身边像一颗宙斯神庙前的通天梁柱的Harry沉声说道，“我和你预约了Waste医生。九点。”

Rex撇嘴，“谢谢。或许他可以帮我开一剂挠痒痒治疗。”他的石膏快要把他逼疯了。不仅仅是在如同小虫子爬在他身上的瘙痒一样，Rex指的是，因为受伤他不得不暂停了与丈夫（假）的床友行为。这让他时时刻刻都想要爆炸。最羞耻的是他早上醒来要被同样半硬着的Harry扯下湿哒哒的睡裤清洗干净，再亲手为他换上新的。

宽松的睡裤之下明显的隆起显示出Harry看起来也憋得不行。Rex偷偷猜测对方每天去浴室纾解的次数，然后感觉手臂上看不见的虫子像是爬进了心里。

吃完早餐，Harry准备收拾餐具离开。Rex不满地举起双手，“你欠我什么呢，Hubby？”

Harry习惯地在他的嘴唇上烙下一个响亮的亲吻。“去你的Harry，那绝对不够！”Rex撅起嘴嚷嚷着，他绝对不满意。绝对。

Harry走到门口之前就忍俊不禁地笑了，“快起床懒虫。其余的先保留着，要按你的康复程度来定。”

“You must be a tough daddy baster.”

“And you must be a hot mummy sweetheart.”

等Harry完全走出卧室，Rex才滚在床上偷笑起来，Harry说他很辣……还说他很甜……噢……他可以理解成是这个意思吗？

操啊，Rex开始考虑在他的FB上更改状态。

 

♥ ♥ ♥

这个状态在Rex康复之后也一直在持续着，一直到某个包裹寄到了他们家。Rex跪在高脚凳上用水果刀把包裹边缘拆开的那一瞬间，有个低沉并带着回想的声音对Rex说道——

噢，是时候洗洗脸清醒了。

嗯。Rex咬紧下唇。在他面前的是Harry Apostolou得以拥有美国永久居留权的一系列证明文件，是Harry不需要Rex就可以留在美国生活的凭证，是他们之前协定说好的、拿到之后就可以分道扬镳的共同目标。

Rex应该感到高兴。

 **应该** 和 **能够** 是两种不同的状态。就像固态水和液态水一样。Rex能够让水珠流过自己的身体，而锋利的冰锥则可以杀死Rex。

他大概是对着那些玩意儿发呆了好一会儿，直到他听到熟悉的时钟敲响五下之后熟悉的钥匙摇摆着转动门锁的声音，然后是熟悉的脚步声。

什么时候连Harry本人Rex都如此熟悉了？

“Rex？”第一声问候响起之前，Rex以极快的速度拉开厨房的抽屉并将一切该死的文件都和那些罗勒叶肉桂粉之类的瓶瓶罐罐收在了一起。

“亲爱的？”他抬头给了Harry一个极灿烂的笑容并用力合上了抽屉。“你今天回来得真早。”

“没有啊，”Harry脱掉外套之后认真地看了看他们共同从Simon & Garfunkel那里淘回来的仿古石英挂钟，“五点前后。”

“好吧，”Rex极不自然地耸耸肩，从高脚凳上跳下来的瞬间酥麻的感觉爬上了他的脚，在他踉跄地往前扑倒之前他被Harry一把扶助顺势搂在了怀里。

Rex瞪大双眼仰望直视Harry近乎黝黑的双眼，“你的眼睛看起来像是……”

“嗯？”Harry离得很近，仅仅发出一声疑惑的鼻音。

“像宇宙。”Rex觉得自己纯粹在胡言乱语而Harry的表情像是明显被他取悦到了。Rex不好意思地闭上眼睛，一阵羞怯的颤抖刷过他颤抖的身体。然后是Harry的呼吸刷过他的嘴唇。

“亲吗？”Harry的声音低沉沙哑。

Rex的喉咙发干，像是和Harry一样在沙漠里行走了三天三夜。干燥的嘴唇避开Harry的，牙齿咬着那些新长出来的胡渣一路向下。

“才不。”他噘着嘴说道，然后突然蹲在了Harry身前一把抽出了他的裤子皮带。金属的叩击声让他浑身颤栗，“今天……我想这样。那会很舒服的。”Rex颤抖，他实际上从没试过。

“我的嘴巴，会让你非常舒服。”比任何美国妞甚至希腊妞都要舒服。 _所以……你可不可以……不要……_ Rex猛地拉开Harry的裤链捧住半硬的性器。

Harry的阴茎。为了他而硬的阴茎。Rex几乎没有犹豫地含进了嘴里。弹跳的海绵体不断胀大。“唔嗯……”呻吟着，Rex响亮而色情地吸了一口几乎要流出嘴角的唾液。Harry猛地靠在料理台的边缘而其中一只手以疼痛的力量抓住了Rex额前的头发。

然后他还在继续胀大，在塞满了Rex的嘴巴最后。“MOVE。”他嘶哑地说，近乎命令的语气传到了Rex的耳朵里，他大声呻吟着向后移动嘴唇然后又尝试着张到最大并且向前吞得更深。

强硬的Harry，强硬的Harry的动作让他的裤子开始局促发紧。Harry的味道带着一整天的汗水咸味让Rex想到了加了盐的黑咖啡。

他剧烈地摇晃着自己的脑袋取悦一个男人，一个和自己因为契约和金钱交易而在一起的男人，绝望地闭上眼睛然后听到Harry呻吟并且喊着自己的名字，炙热的手掌抚摸他的脸颊耳朵和脖颈。“Rex……Rex……”

等Rex朦胧而可悲地想到一个关于黑咖啡和盐的爱情故事之后，Harry在他的嘴里射了出来。他被Harry抱上了桌子并且粗暴地低喘着拉扯他的衣服。

Harry开始沉默地啃吻Rex的红肿嘴唇，那个味道是Harry自己的味道。仍然半硬的性器挤压在Rex的膝盖上。

“爱你……爱你……的……嘴唇。”

Rex乖巧得像是被驯服的巴普洛夫的狗，任凭对方篡取他的全身，包括他该死的腥咸性感的嘴。

 

♥ ♥ ♥

“Rex，你有没有收到我的快递包裹？”

Rex摆在笔电键盘上的手抖了抖，不得已的屏幕上的小人失手错过了一头像素小猪。“你买了什么？不，hubby，我暂时还不能接受乳头跳蛋夹那种性爱小玩具。”他尽量让自己显得弱智地幽默。

果然Harry只是叹息而宠溺地揉了揉他的脑袋就转到另一边捣鼓手机。Rex松了口气，他不知道自己还能隐瞒多久。

就这样，半个月又被他拖过去了。

 

♥ ♥ ♥

Hector公司的外派项目终于完结了。临走前他和自己的堂弟Harry又见了一面。“兄弟，今年圣诞把Rex也带回家，知道吗？Koula姑妈很挂念你。”

Harry双手插袋叹了口气，“我不得不那样做。”他脸上的表情在Hector看起来一点都不像是被婚姻牢笼所禁锢的可悲男人。相反，恰恰相反，哈。他的弟弟想起Hanson先生的模样就像是Hector说起自己的妻子。

“哎哟，世界真的很奇妙。”Hector感慨，“半年前我以为你只是一时冲动。”

“那时候我以为我会去我的未婚妻家淋上一桶汽油点把火作为报复。”Harry漫不经心地说道，有时候就算是他的哥哥也分辨不清他是不是在开玩笑。

“你认真的？”

Harry笑着摇头，“我现在连忘记她的名字了。你说呢？”他替自己的哥哥拦下一辆计程车。

“Rex不会介意见你的。”Harry再次提议。“我们家离机场很近，明早我可以开车送你去机场。”

“下次吧，我和Alisha他们一起去探望你们。”Hector承诺道。Harry的眼睛闪烁了一下，他知道这意味着Hector承认了他和Rex的关系，他很高兴他的家人认同他的选择。

“也好。等我们搬出现在的出租公寓，我打算买一幢更合适两个人甚至更多人居住的房子。”

“哇哦！你真的考虑了很多不是吗？”

Harry替Hector关上车门前微微一笑。“他太蠢了，这些事还是我先想了比较好。”

Hector认为这回他的弟弟是真的堕入爱河了。

 

♥ ♥ ♥

他发现了他发现了他发现了他发现了……

Rex发现了Harry的秘密然后下一秒，他就浑浑噩噩地站在一个校园酒吧门口。该死的他发现了Harry订了明天一早的机票远走高飞，他就是不小心划开了Harry的电脑——唔，带着一部分好奇的因素。

他大概有点好奇Harry身上的秘密。

然后……有句话不是说，好奇心害死猫吗？

Rex从家里走出来漫无目的地走了三个小时。他觉得自己已经被自己的好奇心害死了。他甚至不知道自己走了多远。

Rex深吸一口气，然后独自一人闯进了人声嘈杂的酒吧——随便一个酒吧，无论什么都好，Rex只想用别的东西填充自己。

像是学校周末主题派对的环境让他一阵恍惚，他看到一群人嬉笑着抬着一个几乎全裸的家伙扔到舞台上，除了Rex几乎所有人都在尽情地吹着刺耳的口哨——嗨，这就是他曾经的生活。

“你是新生吗？”Rex被人拍着肩膀如此问道，他回过头，一把接过不知道是谁递过来的塑料酒杯，饮尽之后他对着站在他面前的大家伙微微一笑。然后他看到这个家伙的脸颊开始泛红。

“你叫什么名字？”这个人近乎殷勤地问道。“呃……顺便说你可以叫我Dereck，或者随便你怎么叫。”

“好的小子，”Rex翻了个白眼。“给我去拿一些真正的可以称得上酒的玩意儿我就告诉你……我的名字之类的。”

Dereck发出一声狂喜的低吼，像是难以置信今天晚上的好运气。或许吧。Rex心想。“你一定要在这里等我，我这就去。你一定要等我。”

Rex胡乱点了点头，还没等这个家伙走开另外一只手臂就攀上了他的肩膀。

“你看起来不像是对大家伙感兴趣的人？”玫瑰味的女孩儿接近了他，“我在那边看到了你。然后我想，无论如何我也想上前和你打个招呼。”

Rex稍微精神了一点，“嗨，”他嗅着女孩儿头发上的味道，椰子香波以及少许烟草味。Rex绝对不讨厌。Harry的指尖有时候也有那股味道——美国精神薄荷味——该死，该死该死，Rex恨自己记得那么清楚。

他恨自己无时不刻地记得一个该死的即将离他而去的人。

他恨自己无时不刻地想要打开自己的手机接通那个一直在打过来的电话——告别电话。

他恨自己无时不刻地想要回家，在Harry离开之前抱着他的大腿哀求他，要么别走，要么带他一起走。

“我带你去喝点什么如何？”Rex的手摸上了女孩儿的头发，缓慢地将几缕发丝撩到耳后。“庆祝你鼓起勇气走过来和我打完了招呼。”

“可是，”女孩儿的耳朵红了，咯咯地娇笑着把自己柔软的身体凑得更近一点，“你大概还有个男朋友让你在原地等着他。”

Rex再次晃了晃神。“哈。跟我来吧。”他强硬地牵起女孩儿的手挤开人群。所幸的是对方并没有看出他的反常。他领着这个女孩儿走到了吧台前面给自己点了啤酒。女孩儿要了一个甜兮兮的鸡尾酒。

无所谓。Rex想。无非就是等会的亲吻多了点樱桃味儿。

“干杯……”女孩儿举起酒杯而Rex几乎没有看她就一饮而尽。他重重地放下酒杯。

“再来。”

女孩儿脸上的笑容逐渐消退了。“我以为你是来请我喝酒的。”她低声抱怨了一句，“哈，我猜出来了，你大概是为了你的女朋友或者男朋友而借酒消愁吧。”

Rex的呼吸哽住了。因为他和Harry Apostolou根本不算什么。互相协助的朋友？朋友？他又喝完了一杯。

“没有。我没有。”

“真的吗？”连叫什么名字Rex都不在乎的女孩儿凑了过来，“可怜的漂亮男孩儿，你看起来都快哭了。”

Rex抹了抹眼角。放屁。他不会为了一个只会给他撸管的家伙哭泣；为了他失去的致命高潮哭泣——该死的他会想念那些的。还有吻，那么多那么多Rex无法分门别类的吻。

Rex发出一声类似哽咽的长叹然后举起杯子往喉咙里灌，然后是第二杯，第三杯，第四杯……那个女孩儿就坐在他身边陪着他，至少让他有了一种不会孤单一人的错觉。

他一定是摄取了足够多的酒精以至于当他下一刻清新过来的时候他已经抱着一个女孩儿亲吻了起来。唇齿交融之间那些甜腻的酒精味和奇多玉米条的味道无限蔓延。Rex缩着舌头想要避开。他不是那种需要肉体安慰的傻逼。

他不需要这些同情的吻。

而对方柔软的胸部靠了上来。Rex几乎都忘了女人的肉体有多么美好。他的双手自动地摸上了对方，娇喘的声音令他耳根发红。

直到……

Harry出现在他眼前。他甚至没有发出声音地、就这么冷冷地看着Rex。Rex颤抖地推开怀里温暖的肉体。

“怎么……”

而Rex的世界已经无暇去解答任何人的疑虑，“Harry……”他轻声叹息着男人的名字，然后摇摇晃晃地走过去，一把抓住了Harry的衣领。“原来你在这儿呀！你怎么早……找到我啦！”

Harry扯了扯嘴角而那并不比面无表情好上多少。“我定位了你的手机。”

“哈。”Rex在天旋地转中大笑，“我的丈夫盯……盯位了我的手机！我的丈夫……我的hubby……”他双手捧住Harry的脸颊，“然后你来到这里。道别？嗯？是吗？”

“你喝醉了？”Harry拧紧眉毛。Rex不管不顾地哼了一声。

“那要看我眼里有几个你。”Rex说完就把嘴唇凑了上去。那感觉该死的好，好太多了，去他妈的大胸去他妈的直男去他妈的屁眼交易去他妈的生离死别。Rex在反应过来之前就发出一声极大的哽咽，然后用力、用上该死的全部力气与渴求地吮吸Harry紧抿的嘴唇。

“就……给我些反应！”第一颗眼泪滚落脸颊，“你都要走了为什么不给我一点……该死的反应？”

Harry固定住Rex的肩膀将他拉离了些许距离，“我他妈的才是那个找了你一个晚上的人。”

Rex用力擦拭着怎么都擦不完的眼泪——太娘了，他不该为了一个即将抛弃他的床友而哭得上气不接下气。“那么……现在你找到我了。文件在哪里？我大概可以马上签个名然后放你自由。”

“文件？什么文件？”Harry的语气在无奈与怒气之间摇摆。“那些文件不是被你藏起来了吗？”

绝对是音乐太嘈杂的缘故Rex觉得自己听错了什么。“……哈？”

“绿卡，移民证明，诸如此类。”Harry扬了扬眉毛而Rex居然在胆战心惊的同时还有心情感到一丝性奋。“我以为给你保管你会放心一点。”

“你怎么……它们怎么……我是说……你……我把……它们知道……”Rex深深地吸了一口气，他从今天开始决定痛恨酒精，“你不是来找我签离婚协议的？”

Harry的表情瞬间扭曲得可怕。“操蛋的我绝不离婚。”他甚至摇了摇Rex的身体，“我拒绝你有这种可怕的想法，是什么让你这样想的？该死我每天按时下班回家，各种意义上的喂饱你，你觉得我们是什么关系？”

“……呃……协议上没有……”

“操你的Rex！”Harry开始烦躁地低吼，“我们的关系早就不是之前的关系了！我以为你知道，我以为你爬上我的时候你就该死的知道。”

“我……”Rex想说他从他们一起去逛超市或者躺在一起看《蝙蝠侠》漫画的时候就已经如此怀疑了，可是他不确定。他就是不敢相信。不相信自己更不相信Harry Apostolou。可他没说出口而是发出了一声响亮的哽咽，“可……你都没说过你爱我。”

“……你也没说过。”Harry说道。深邃的双眼直视着Rex。Rex爱，他非常爱Harry眼睛里的榛子色光圈。

Rex揉了揉自己刺痛的眼睛，“告诉我，你订的机票不是给自己用的。”

“……我订的机票是给我哥哥用的。”Harry解释。而Rex刚才的话则解释了今天正常闹剧的原因。

“告诉我，你……爱我？”Rex的声音变得含糊不清。他的心跳声盖过了一切。

Harry叹息，不是疲倦的叹息而是一如既往地带着……宠溺。Rex痛恨自己，他过去怎么没有发现那意味着什么。

“是的，傻瓜。”Harry的手指擦拭着Rex的嘴唇，轻轻地按压然后带上了某种暗示，“我爱……”

Rex一把捂住了Harry的嘴巴。“还是不要现在说！求你！”巨大的狂喜中他感到了比醉酒还要可怕的晕眩。“带我……回家。”然后操他。一整夜的操他。直到他完全相信这一切都是真的。

 

♥ ♥ ♥

Rex没想过自己有一天会期待一个男人在自己屁股里的狂插猛送。然后他想着Harry在自己身上这么做之后，他就硬得要命了。

也许他真的变成了一个喜欢阴茎的死基佬。诅咒灵验了。可他不在乎。只要Harry还愿意把他的阴茎交到他手上如同老岳父在婚礼现场将他的宝贝女儿交给Rex——小Harry的一生挚爱。

“……你知道你在说什么吗？小醉鬼？”Harry嗤笑了一声，然后Rex才发现自己把心中所想大声地念了出来。然后他还发现自己的右手没有停止地抚摸着Harry裤裆里的老二。

该死的车子还在公路上每小时九十公里地飞驰着。

你可真厉害啊Harry。Rex心想，而脱口而出的确是“你看上去已经准备好了。我是指……摸上去”。

“不。”Harry颤抖地深呼吸，“我不会操你。”

“呃唔……”Rex发现自己敏感的眼泪夺眶而出。他到底喝了什么？

“该死的。宝贝……宝贝……”Harry咒骂着在路边停车。然后以拇指指腹擦干净Rex委屈的眼泪。“别哭啊。我是指我不会在今晚操你。你明白了吗？”

Rex摇头。“所以你还是不爱我对吗？”挫败与自卑撞上了Rex的身体，他颤抖了一下——什么时候他学会了自卑的情绪？

“我会迫不及待地操你。用你想要的任何方式。”Harry陈述道，“如果你觉得这样可以表达爱的话。”

“那就操我啊！”Rex大声说，“还是你压根就不想要我？”因为酒精和该死的爱——是啊，爱，最后一点直男的羞耻心伴随着眼泪排除体外。Rex在车子里乱动，想要爬上Harry的大腿或者身上任何一个地方。最后他失败了，一根该死的安全带阻止了他任何出格的动作。

“你摸得到我有该死的多想要你。”Harry咬牙切齿地说。“我可以和任何人上床你懂吗？”

“是啊也许除了我？”Rex努力不让自己再哭一回。

“……但是我想敞开心扉的人只有你。”Harry说完之后Rex突然安静了。“听着，Rex Hanson。我希望能够了解你，我们之间太乱了，这不是一对情侣应有的进入一段关系的姿势。但我希望一切都不晚。还是……”他停顿了一下，“还是你的兴趣只专注在性上？”

Rex愣住了。“不是这样的……”迷恋、喜欢、爱慕。Rex和Harry之间填上诸如此类的任何单词都不为过。“我……我不知道。”他瞪着迷茫水润的蓝色眼睛说，“我的意思是，我和女孩儿们从没有走到这一步……”

“说到女孩儿，”Harry重新发动车子，“我觉得我仍然对你的行为感到生气。”

车子又往前开了五分钟，下车的时候Rex小心翼翼地瞄着他的丈夫，“……抱歉啊Harry。如果你觉得有点安慰的话，我亲她的时候想的都是你。”

Harry用力甩上车门，“谢谢你。但该死的一点帮助都没有。”

“但你还是会爱我所以原谅我是吗？”Rex可怜兮兮地看着Harry。对方一把捉住他将他提进公寓，圈着Rex的手臂让他感觉非常舒服。

“嗯哼。”

 

♥ ♥ ♥

Rex Hanson是个有效率的人。Harry也是。当他们一起爱意满满又欲火焚身，想要温情脉脉地长谈又想不分昼夜地左爱的时候……

“我……我们可以同时开始。”Rex气喘吁吁地贴着Harry的嘴角说道。

“是的……”Harry漫不经心地应道，他的手肆意揉捏着Rex的屁股，将他变换成各种形状，听到Rex呜咽的同时，Harry的脑袋空白了一会。“我想说……”

“说你……啊……不要咬乳头你个傻逼，我会射出来的……说说你为什么要和我结婚？嗯？”

“因为……”Harry一边粗暴地扯开Rex的衣服一边沙哑地开口，“因为我的婊子养的未婚妻害得我失去了工作然后给我戴了顶绿帽拍拍屁股走人——顺便说你的屁股是最完美的。”他拉下Rex的内裤然后迷醉地看着Rex漂亮的性器翘在半空中摇晃了两下。

“唔谢谢……”Rex盯着Harry脱衣服的动作，手指在自己的老二上来回移动，“所以……你就一气之下为了报复未婚妻转而把自己变成了一个同性恋？说真的Harry……如果是这种故事你还是闭嘴狠狠干我吧。”他气喘吁吁地嘲笑道，指尖挤压自己敏感的前端，然后尖叫地呻吟了一声。

将最后一件衣服扔到床下，全身赤裸的Harry猛地压了上来。“不，蠢货。”他抬起Rex的一条腿让他盘在自己的腰上，更方便地攥着两个人的性器抽动起来。“是我该死的要……”Rex的手指掐在给他的手臂上，巨大的快感令他们好一阵子都忘了说话。

“……等……等一下。”Rex不得不推来Harry的手让自己从高潮的边缘缓慢地滑落。“我……我想让你进来。”

Harry的性器抽动了几下，“是的……是的……”Harry好不容易找回了自己的舌头，然后将之用来舔Rex，从嘴唇舔到下巴然后加上牙齿在脖子上留下痕迹。

“噢操……Harry……”Rex惊叫了一声，如同地狱熔岩的吮吸星星点点地落在他的脖子上。他挺动身体和Harry接触在一起，每一次触碰都让他更加接近喷发。“求你Harry，在我射之前。”

Harry将他轻轻地翻了个身，Rex马上以跪趴的姿势呈现在Harry眼前，一些直男（例如曾经的Rex）搞些刺激手活用的润滑剂被派上了用场。“我可以？”戳刺着Rex的大腿的同时沾着湿亮液体的手指试探性地挤压入口。

Rex哼了一声。那些无法避免的压力感让他软了一点。“唔……你需要继续讲讲故事。”

Harry亲吻Rex的后背和脊椎，那些细小的雀斑和黑痣。“然后……我不可以因为这种愚蠢的理由被遣返回国，我需要一份工作或者……”

“或者我？”Rex呛咳般地呻吟。“我期望还能再浪漫点的。”

低沉的笑声伴随着第二根手指的插入，“更浪漫点的是……我和你父亲的律师Wetland先生大概还算得上朋友。是他拜托我接受这个荒谬而浪漫的提议——当然他没有这么说，他的原话是‘双赢’的提议。虽然那个时候我已经找到了一份不错的工作……该死你真的好紧。我……必须进来了，否则我就要……射在你该死的大屁股上了。”

“噢噢噢操……”Rex尖叫。

“然后我想，绿卡大概也不错？当然……现在我和你……”

“我们和绿卡完全没关系了。” Rex快速地补充完，Harry戳弄着他的敏感点让他完全放松地享受快感。“操好了闭嘴现在操我。”

Harry明明没喝醉也感到一阵晕眩，他摇摇晃晃地从床头柜找到了安全套，一边揉捏Rex的屁股一边艰难地给自己带上。“……这是你的型号？”

“闭嘴。”Rex脸蛋爆红，他扭头看着Harry带了一半就怎么也戴不上的烦躁地脸。“我……我……我是干净的。”

Harry一把扯下那个乳胶套子扔到地上，“我也是宝贝。”他压下身子，Rex感到比三根手指还要压迫的滚烫的玩意儿缓慢地磨蹭着自己的臀缝。

他应该感到恐惧可他只感到性奋。他应该尖叫可那些尖叫更像是呻吟的邀请。“Harry！”

Harry一点一点地进入，“亲爱的我在这里。”他找到Rex耳边紧握成拳头的手，用自己的手指和他的交合在一起。“我在这里，我在你里面。”他啃咬着Rex的脖子而Rex除了呻吟再也不会其他。“我全部进去了。”

“……你应该出去……出去一半……或者三分之一……”Rex扭动着腰胯使得Harry呻吟地抽插了一下。“该死的你……你太大了。”

Harry绷紧全身的肌肉，“而该死的你太紧了……操。我……我大概……”他一把攥住Rex的性器，以抽动手指几乎一致的频率开始撞击。

“啊……别……别……”疼痛是有的，但是伴随着深入骨髓的快感之后疼痛就变成了一种病态的追求。生理性的眼泪打湿了枕头，Harry在没有停止刺入的情况下将Rex发红的眼角舔得更加湿润。

“我很久之前就觉得……”Harry在他耳边喘息地说，“那么蓝的眼睛……真正操起来应该会更加蓝……”

“操你……Harry……”Rex呜咽着向上磨蹭Harry的腹股沟，然后向下狠操Harry的手，“我快……”

高潮来得迅猛急速，Rex在Harry几乎完全的覆盖下颤抖绷紧。Harry被他夹得开始乱了步调，手指紧缩然后疯狂地抽插起来。Rex跟不上地哀嚎起来。

“求你……”

“抱歉宝贝……”Harry就是停不下来。当他看到Rex皱着脸嚎啕大哭的时候他才急匆匆地抽出一半。“抱歉……”他来不及地射进了Rex体内。Rex抽泣却蠕动着后穴将他吸得更深。

Harry暂时满足地抱住Rex躺在了床上。“……怎么样？”他哑声问道。

Rex显然还没缓过来，长久的恍惚沉默以时不时地止不住的颤抖和哽咽声作为停顿。Harry轻轻地拍打着他的后背。

过了好一会Rex才缓慢地变换了一个姿势“……可怕。”

“那是一个中性的形容词。”Harry开口。

“那就棒透了。”Rex补充，“你彻底把我掰弯了hubby。”

Harry扬起他极具标志性的眉毛，“我也是，假如你觉得心理不平衡的话。你哭的时候我就特别控制不住自己。”

Rex这才找回了羞怯。他用力捶打Harry的胸膛，然后手指自然而然地因为那些浓密的胸毛而迷恋地把手指插了进去缓慢抚摸。“我和你结婚的时候可不知道你是个变态。”

“你观察力太差了。”

“不，我观察到你特别厌恶我。”

“傻子，你没听过 **‘代偿’** 这个词吗”Harry接收到对方疑惑的表情，“就是不想让自己沦陷……至少不要沦陷得那么快。”

Rex开始恶劣地抠弄Harry的乳头作为报复，并且愉快地听到Harry闷闷的呻吟声。“一点都不快……速度刚刚好。”Rex觉得发泄之后的下腹又开始发热了。

“也许明天我可以带你去我的公司，还有我和朋友一起投资的修车厂，”Harry捉住Rex的手说道。“为了让我们没有任何秘密。”

“好了，我现在已经知道你似乎是一个有钱的丈夫了。”Rex笑嘻嘻地骑到Harry的腰上和他亲吻，“唔……可我不觉得我们明天出得了门。”

Harry暂时断开那个亲吻，“你的意思是……”

Rex不耐烦地咋舌，他就是一个那么有效率又坦率的人——Harry太幸运了不是吗？他一把抓住他的丈夫又开始硬起来的棒透了的老二，“就是这个意思。”

Harry无需更多的暗示。他一把抓过Rex让他倒在自己胸前，“好提议，反正我们还有很多时间彼此了解。”然后他们又吻在了一起。

 

♥ ♥ ♥

Harry Apostolou说得没错。

关于新房子、新车、新宠物。

以及新生活。

还有新生命。

他们最后用了一辈子的时间来了解彼此。

Rex一本正经地对小甜心Rocco解释，婚姻绝对不是爱情的坟墓。对于他们来说，那是他和Harry爱情的开始。

“我爱你papa，而你papa爱我。所以我们就有了你。”Rex说道。

Rocco点点头，他有一双和Rex一样的蓝眼睛。“道理我都懂daddy，可是，你和papa都不想是可以把我生下来的人。”

Harry看着哑口无言的Rex暗自发笑。“我跟你说过好好讲送子鹤的故事就好了。”

Rex幸福地叹了口气。

他确实很幸福。他不相信有人还能比他更幸福了。

虽然Harry对此不太同意。他觉得自己才是更幸福的那一个。

 

♥ Fin ♥


End file.
